Wizards of the Ancient World
by Jase Shadowstar
Summary: YGO/HP X-over, Something is terribly wrong with the Shadow Realm, duel monsters coming to life at random, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are drawn into the magical world of Harry Potter to help the modern wizards
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time posting a fanfic, so please try not to be too hard on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Summary: Something is terribly wrong. The creatures of the Shadow Realm are starting to appear at random in the mortal world, causing havoc and chaos for the wizard society of Harry Potter. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are drawn into a world of strange, unfamiliar charms and enchantments where they must help the modern-day sorcerers against the darkness threatening to overwhelm them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
"What are we going to do about all these appearances?"  
"I don't know. There is very little we can do until we learn more about the cause of this-series of disturbances."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. All we can do now is wait, see what the Dark Lord has in store for us and try to deal with it. However, I have to say that it is very distressing being forced to face You-know-who and this new-force with so little to prepare us. I wish we knew more."  
"As do I. But as you stated yourself, all we can do is wait . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yugi! Breakfast's ready!"  
Yugi groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. "Just a few more minutes . . ."  
// Yugi, it is time to wake up. //  
/ . . . /  
// Come on, Aibou, your friends are calling you. When I was in Egypt, we all had to rise with the sun. //  
/ But we're not in Egypt. /  
"Yugi!"  
"All right, all right! I'm up!"  
It was roughly one year since the Battle City incident and Yugi now lived with Ryou and Malik. The three had become good friends and, though their yamis still despised each other, they were learning to cope with one another's existence. They had flown to England for a well-earned vacation and currently were staying in a house owned by Ryou's father, who was at an archeological dig in Egypt. So the three teens and their others had the house all to themselves. This was fortunate for modern technology plus ancient Egyptian spirits equaled total mayhem.  
The first time their yamis had decided to try cooking, they had nearly burnt the house to the ground, thus leading Malik to ban them from the kitchen. The white-blonde Egyptian himself was, to the surprise of both his friends, an excellent cook.  
The doorbell rang and there was the sound of several magazines and various other items being shoved through the mail slot, hitting the hardwood floor with a loud slap.  
"I'll get it!" Yugi yelled as he came down the stars.  
He padded down the carpeted hall and bent to scoop up the pile of papers scattered on the bare floor before the front door. As he did so, an envelope of heavy yellow parchment caught his eye.  
Yugi dumped the mail on the kitchen table and took a seat beside Ryou, picking up the envelope and examining it curiously. The words done in emerald green ink clearly addressed the letter to him and his two friends.  
"What's that and who's it from?" Malik asked, peering over Yugi's shoulder after setting several steaming plates down on the table's polished, circular surface. "Ishtar! Put that sword back on the wall! It belongs to Ryou's father and is an extremely valuable antique. Keep your hands off it unless you plan on paying for the damages!" Malik barked, catching sight of his darker lifting the gold-hilted blade from the straps that held it to its plaque on the hallway wall.  
Ishtar slid the weapon back into place and went upstairs looking sulky. Malik turned back to Yugi, satisfied.  
"I don't know. It doesn't say."  
"Well, open it," Ryou said, putting down his fork to join the other two.  
Just as Yugi was about to do so, they were interrupted by a loud crash from the floor above followed by a continuous flow of Egyptian curses. Ryou winced. Turning away he began walking toward the stars.  
"I'd better go see what they've done now."  
There was another loud crash complemented by the sound of breaking glass. Malik took off after Ryou and Yugi dropped the letter, running for the staircase. Whatever Bakura and Ishtar were up to upstairs, it sounded like something else in the house would need to be fixed or replaced. And, as always, it was going to be a very "eventful", very long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
J.S.: Hope you liked it. Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope this is funny, I'm not that great with humor sometimes. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
Harry glanced out the open window of his room from his spot on the bed just in time to see a vacuum cleaner crash through one of the upstairs windows of the house next door. It landed with a sickening crack on the front lawn, trashing a brightly colored patch of blue and yellow flowers. This was followed by someone yelling and a small explosion which sent a puff of smoke through the broken glass and out into the morning air.  
Harry shook his head, looking back down at the report he was supposed to be writing for school. He could never really understand their new neighbors. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had dragged him over to welcome them when they had first moved in, and Harry had gotten a chance to meet the three. Yugi, Ryou and Malik had been really strange even to Harry who, being a wizard-in-training, had seen more than enough weird happenings. But there was just something-different-about the three and making enough noise for six was just part of it.  
Harry smiled as Headwig his snowy owl glided into the room with a dead mouse hanging from her claws. Still, he supposed he had little right to say someone else was strange. Normal people didn't keep an owl that brought them messages or go to a school out in the middle of nowhere to learn magic with all number of other wizards and witches. Their neighbors were lucky to have a more or less normal life. It was definitely safer than all the things he had done with his friends Ron and Hermione.  
Or so he thought . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~Nextdoor  
  
"Stupid Tomb Robber! Look what you've done now!"  
"Me?! I wasn't the one who shattered the blasted window because I mistook a dumb piece of machinery for a monster, featherbrain!"  
"That didn't cause half as much damage as you blowing up the computer!"  
Ryou sighed with exasperation, plopping down on the sofa to watch the two yamis bicker (Malik and Yami were upstairs doing their best to clean up the mess). The two most mischievous darker halves had apparently been 'plotting' something when one or the other had accidentally turned on the vacuum. Ishtar, mistaking the cleaning device for some strange and possibly harmful creature, had gladly 'gotten rid of it'. What Bakura had done to the computer was a complete mystery, but then he always had had a knack for breaking whatever he laid hands on. A welcome distraction came when Yugi walked through the kitchen door with the letter they had received earlier, his violet eyes mixed with excitement and worry.  
"What's the matter, Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
Yugi handed the letter wordlessly to the other. Ishtar and Bakura paused for a moment in their argument to see what was going on.  
The white-haired boy read the letter silently and frowned. "A school for witchcraft and wizardry? I didn't know there were other magic users around these days."  
"Of course there are," Bakura snorted, eyeing the paper scornfully. "They jus aren't as powerful."  
"Who isn't as powerful?" Yami inquired.  
"Modern day wizards," Yugi answered, passing the letter to his yami. "Can we go?"  
"Well," Yami said uncertainly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt . . ."  
"Don't you think it all seems a bit suspicious?" Bakura interrupted. "What if it's a trap so they can get their filthy hands on our Millenium Items?"  
"Scared?" Ishtar sneered.  
"Of course not!"  
"If they try anything stupid, I'll destroy them." Ishtar smirked.  
The hikaris exchanged concerned looks. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea . . ."  
  
*****Some Time Later  
  
"It's settled then," Yugi announced. "We're going."  
"So, do you think we should tell them about our yamis?" Ryou asked, eyeing Bakura warily.  
The others knew exactly what he meant. The three yamis seemed to attract trouble like a magnet. And, more often than not, they were the cause of it-especially Yami Bakura. Ryou supposed it had something to do with him having been a Tomb Robber back in Ancient Egypt.  
"No," Malik replied thoughtfully. "I think it'll be best if we keep them a secret unless absolutely necessary." He turned a stern glare on their darkers. "You three promise to behave?"  
The yamis grinned mischievously but only nodded in reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so tell me again. What did the old man say we're supposed to do to get onto the stupid platform?" Bakura asked grouchily.  
Ryou glanced down at the letter. "It says to walk through the dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten."  
Bakura snorted. "Crazy mortals."  
"For once, I might have to agree with the Tomb Robber," Yami stated.  
Yugi looked nervously at the barrier. "Are you sure about this?"  
All six of them stared very hard at the barrier. It looked very solid.  
"Well, it's now or never," Malik said. "The train's supposed to leave in less than ten minutes."  
There was a flash of light and all three yamis disappeared into their respective items. None of their hikaris wanted them to take the chance that they might be seen.  
"All right," Ryou gulped. "Yugi, do you want to go first?"  
"Uh, no thanks. What about you, Malik?"  
Malik rolled his eyes and started for the barrier, pushing his trunk ahead of him. As he reached it, he vanished. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other.  
"Guess it's our turn."  
Still filled with doubt, the two started for the barrier. As they reached it they closed their eyes-and when they opened them, they were standing on a crowded platform before a scarlet steam engine with Hogwart's Express painted on its side.  
Malik waved to them from an open door. "Over here! It's almost time to go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I decided to skip Diagon Alley. I'm probably just going to pretend they've already gone to get their things/materials. I really want to get going till they actually get to Hogwarts.  
  
Any suggestions on what house to put them in first? I want to place them in different houses for the beginning than switch them into the same house later on.  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long. I was having problems with ideas. If you have any suggestions on what I can add, please feel free to inform me.  
  
Please take not! I am not used to using e-mail so I apologize if my message failed to reach houndofdeath  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced up as the compartment door slid open and Fred and George walked in looking excited.  
"Have you heard?" Fred burst out as they took seats facing them. "There's gonna be three new students this year."  
"What so unusual about that?" Ron asked. "There's tons of them every year."  
"Did you see them?" George told him. "They've got the most outrageous hairstyles-white, bleeched blonde, and tri-colored spikes-and two of them have lavender eyes. How often in your life do you get to see people like that?"  
"Did you say tri-colored hair?" Harry asked curiously.  
The twins nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Red spicks tipped with black and blonde bangs."  
Harry gasped. "I think I know them! Remember those new neighbors I wrote to you guys about?"  
Ron gave him an incredulous look. "You mean, that's them?"  
Harry nodded. "But I didn't know they were wizards."  
"Just goes to show no one can know everything," Ron said, giving Hermione a sidelong glance.  
The brown-haired girl ignored him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik looked around at the many students all wearing black robes and grimaced. "I feel like I'm back with the Ghouls. All these students."  
"People are staring at us," Ryou whispered nervously.  
"Let them," Malik told him, glaring at the other students as if daring them to make any comment.  
Suddenly a loud booming voice called over their heads. "First years! First years over here!"  
"Are we supposed to go with the first years?" Yugi asked, looking up.  
"Maybe . . ."  
"I believe you three are the new fifth years?"  
The voice belonged to a wizard with greasy black hair and cold black eyes. The man continued without waiting for an answer.  
"You are to come with me and I will bring you up to the Sorting. Professor Dumbledore asked that you be sorted separately. He wishes to introduce you himself."  
For the entire trip up to the castle the three hikaris were carrying on a silent discussion unheard by any save them and their yamis.  
[How do you suppose they sort us into houses?] Yugi was wondering aloud.  
[Do you think it'd be a good idea to wear the ring during this Sorting?]  
[[If you dare take the ring off, Ryou, I will personally come out and- ]]  
[[Stow it, Tomb Robber.]]  
[[What I choose to do is none of your concern, Pharaoh.]]  
[[If it concerns my hikari or his friends, then it is my concern.]]  
[[Malik,]] Ishtar whined. [[When are you going to let me out? I'm getting bored.]]  
[Not now, Ishtar,] Malik answered absently, most of his attention focused on the castle. [Maybe next time I get angry.]  
[Malik!] Yugi and Ryou chorused.  
[It wouldn't be my fault,] Malik said defensively. [I lose control when I'm pushed too far.]  
[I hope we're in the same house. That way we can all help keep an eye on our yamis.]  
[[And Malik]]  
[Hey! I can watch myself, thank you very much.]  
[You know, Yami might have a point.]  
[[For a teen who tried to take over the world, I'd say extra vigilance on our part couldn't do any harm.]]  
[Very funny, Tomb Robber. But I seem to recall you doing the same.]  
[[Aibou, I believe we have arrived.]]  
The three jerked their thoughts back to the present as they came to a stop outside a set of huge double doors leading off the entrance hall into the Great Hall. Their wizard guide motioned them inside.  
Inside the Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair above four, long tables, and the ceiling high above was scattered with stars among a velvety black like the night sky outside. Yugi followed the gazes of the other students to the dais where the high table stood. One of the first years was just walking up to a stool with a dusty, battered witch's hat. She picked it up on dropped it over her head. The next moment Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin in shock as the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
The girl took off the hat, placed it back down on the stool, and walked shakily to one of the long tables. There were only four first-years left, and as each one was sorted Yugi felt increasingly nervous.  
// Don't worry, aibou, you'll be fine. Though if I were Ryou, I think I'd be more concerned about the Tomb Robber. //  
The white-haired youth seemed to be thinking the same thing. His hand was nervously tracing the circle of his Ring, hidden beneath the new, black robes.  
/ Umm, Bakura . . . Do you think you could, well . . . /  
// Block myself out when you get sorted? //  
/ Yeah . . . /  
// Fine, but I'm bored and I want some time to look around later. //  
/ All right. /  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Shadow Realm *~*~*~*  
  
The Dark Magician sighed in relief as he shut the door to his study. Finally, he could get some peace and quiet . . .  
"Dark!"  
A groan escaped the exasperated magician at the all-too-familiar voice. The Celtic Guardian grinned at him from his perch on the windowsill.  
"Have you heard, Dark? All over the realm monsters are disappearing!"  
"This is serious, Celtic. We think they are being drawn into the mortal world by some disturbance in the equilibrium."  
The elf tilted his head. "If you say so, Dark. But anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to come visit Osiris with me. Did you know that Obelisk has moved to Bakura's place? Kaiba gave him to him incase there was ever the need for the yamis to summon the God Cards."  
Dark shivered. "Three of the most feared and powerful monsters all gathered around the same area . . . I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Oh, relax. Do you make a habit out of sounding like doom? Come on, we haven't met Osiris since he arrived."  
"All right, all right," the magician said, resigned. "Let's go."  
But as he opened the door to let them out, an unnatural breeze began to blow. By instinct the Dark Magician grabbed the doorframe with one hand and Celtic's wrist with the other. The wind swirled around them, increasing in speed and ferocity by the second. Soon the howling gale was tearing at them, prying Dark's fingers from their grasp and flinging them out into total darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I didn't actually mention what houses they were in so here it is:  
  
Yugi = Gryffindor Ryou = Gryffindor Malik = Slytherin  
  
I decided not to use Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for the main characters because of how little I know about these houses.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura padded down the spiral staircase of Gryffindor house, silent as a thief as he made his way toward the portrait hole. Ryou was asleep in his soul room but Bakura was restless.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Tomb Robber?"  
  
Bakura glared at the figure that detached itself from the shadows of an armchair by the fire, which had burned down to glowing coals. He had forgotten Yugi hadn'' gone to bed with the others.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Pharaoh, but Ryou promised I could explore the castle if I didn't make a mess of the Sorting ceremony."  
  
Yami's crimson eyes glittered with amusement. "So that's how he got you to leave him alone . . ."  
  
The thief ignored him, pushing the portrait aside and stepping out into the dark hallway. It was several steps before he noticed that Yami was following him.  
  
"What do you want now, Pharaoh?" he snapped, annoyed.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Keep your voice down," Yami hissed.  
  
Bakura shot him a hot glare. "Fine, come along if you wish, but don't try to order me around. I'm not one of your subjects."  
  
"Who would want you for a subject?"  
  
The thief ignored the last remark and they started down the stairs in silence.  
  
*********************  
  
Malik stood fuming before the hearth of the Slytherin common room. Who did these people think they were? The Egyptian's hand strayed into a hidden pocket of his robes, clenching around the handle of his Millenium Rod. Being cast into this lot of idiots was a personal insult.  
  
// Malik, I'm bored. Can we go outside? //  
  
/ You go ahead. I'm going to my soul room. /  
  
Ishtar took the front seat eagerly and immediately headed for the first exit that met his eyes.  
  
/ You could just use the door, yami. / Malik said, raising a mental eyebrow as Ishtar pushed the window up and climbed gingerly onto the sill.  
  
The yami merely grinned and edged out into the night.  
  
**************  
  
Yami and Bakura had gone halfway down the staircase when the robber landed on one of the steps and he sank into it like water. He cursed, attempting to pull himself free and only succeeding in falling deeper.  
  
"Well, lend a hand, will you?" he snapped at the other who was watching with unconcealed amusement.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should."  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Yami grabbed the tomb robber by the shoulder and yanked him from the step's clutches, dragging him down the stairs and into a side room. The owner of the footsteps paused at the base of the stairs, then continued on its way.  
  
"Who else could be wondering around at this time?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Who cares as long as they didn't catch us?"  
  
"You would make a terrible detective."  
  
"Says you."  
  
A sudden burst of maniacal giggles brought their attention to the large windows. Crouched on the opposite side of the glass was an all too familiar figure. The two darkers exchanged looks.  
  
"What was Malik thinking letting Ishtar run loose in a place like this?"  
  
Yami unlatched the window and Bakura hauled Ishtar through it, still chortling.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Yami asked.  
  
The lavender-eyed Egyptian spirit grinned widely up at them and began babbling in rapid Egyptian.  
  
"Slow down," Yami told him. "What wizard?"  
  
Instead of answering, Ishtar pushed himself to his feet and motioned for them to follow.  
  
*********  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore peered through his half moon spectacles at the teachers seated around the staff table. "I apologize for calling you all out of your beds at this unholy hour but this is too important to wait. Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape produced a scroll from within the folds of his black robes and spread it out on the polished tabletop. The other teachers leaned forward to get a better look at the map and the inscriptions that bordered its yellowing edges.  
  
"As I am sure you are all aware, there have been many recent 'accidents' caused by the random appearance of strange, unidentified monsters. The source of these accidents have been traced to the land of Egypt by some of our most experienced wizards and witches. During the ancient times, this land was home to some of the most powerful and mysterious magicians known throughout the history of the magical world."  
  
"There are said in several texts that there was once another realm, a dark realm where resided creatures of incredible strength and undetermined origin, used by the pharaohs and various others to play in the Shadow Games. How these games were played and the use of this magic has long been lost."  
  
"There has, however, been mentioned that near the end of their era, this realm was sealed away using seven, enchanted artifacts. Inside these items was locked all the power of their time. We believe that the current disturbances have to do with the bindings on the realm becoming unstable. But there is a more infinite danger closer at hand."  
  
"The Dark Lord has also gotten wind of this and is sending out his servants in search of these artifacts. I need not remind you that if indeed he succeeds, we will all be in very deep danger. Please keep alert and report any unusual happenings. We must take the utmost precautions to keep the school and its students safe."  
  
"Professor, may I make a suggestion?"  
  
All eyes turned to the speaker. He was a tall man, pale as a ghost and so thin it was hard to believe he was still alive. Pale eyes stared out from a mask like face, lending confirmation to the wizard's eerie aura.  
  
"Certainly, Tekris."  
  
A half smile stretched his thin lips. "What would happen if we were to search for these items ourselves? Would it not be wise to get a hold of such artifacts before the Dark Lord can make use of them?"  
  
Outside the staff room, unknown to the teachers, the three yamis were crouched, listening intently to every word spoken by the conference.  
  
Bakura smirked. Those wizarding fools had no idea who they were dealing with. Any one of them could have put the entire meeting out of commission with a flick of their power. Their skill could not hold a candle to the knowledge gained by over five millennia of existence.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in thought. It appeared their hikaris were going to have several more worries added to their rapidly growing list.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Yugi! Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!"  
  
"Hold on a sec, Ryou! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
Harry and Ron stood at the dormitory door, watching the spiky-haired new student rummage through his trunk. Professor McGonagall had called them to her office after dinner and asked if they were willing to show the two Griffindors around, seeing as they would have the same schedule. It was no trouble and they were perfectly happy to oblige.  
  
"There it is, got it." Yugi turned back to them smiling, simultaneously slipping something into his pocket. "Let's go!"  
  
The Great Hall was already bustling, and the tables were laden with platters of scrambled eggs and sausages. Before taking his seat, Ryou glanced over at the Slytherins. Malik wasn't hard to spot. He sat in stony silence at the end of the table, ignoring everyone around him. All the other members of the House were wisely giving him a wide berth-all except one.  
  
A tug on his sleeve drew his attention back to Yugi. "What do you have first?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't got a schedule yet."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Fred handed him his schedule with a flourish.  
  
"It's Herbology."  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
The five of them turned to see a very disgruntled Malik with a leaf of parchment in his hand and a look in his eyes that informed the other two item holders that he was in an extremely foul temper.  
  
"Professor Snape said that I am to attend lessons with you," he said shortly.  
  
"All right," Harry accepted this, only slightly surprised. "Let's get going."  
  
Outside it was a beautiful day, but Malik was too preoccupied to enjoy it. As they approached the greenhouses his mood was not improved by the sight of a very familiar figure waiting among the Hufflepuffs gathered before the three buildings. Violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. It couldn't be who he thought it was . . . could it?  
  
All through Professor Sprout's introductions and explanations of the plants they would be working with, he watched the other student carefully. The longish brown hair and cloudy green eyes were almost unmistakable. Then the object of his scrutiny turned, laughing at some joke made by a fellow classmate, and the left sleeve of his robes slid aside to reveal a gold band with the Eye of Ra itched deep into the soft mettle. It was identical to the one-  
  
"Malik!"  
  
The blonde Egyptian started at Yugi's shout. "Ra, you didn't have to yell!"  
  
[[Sure,]] Yami snorted. [[My hikari has only been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.]]  
  
"Do you want to work with Ryou, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me? It's six per plant."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
The plants turned out to be giant, eight-peddled, brilliantly colored flowers with razor sharp leaves and a serious attitude. The Egyptian cursed as the vicious vegetation launched an attack on his unprotected hands. He flicked his wrist reflexively, catching the slashes on his golden bracers. His 'jewelry' wasn't only good for decoration. Rearing back, it spread its orange and red petals and hissed at him through a set of needle-thin fangs.  
Malik brandished a formidable set of sheers. "Watch it, plant."  
  
The flower pulled away, folding into itself as if it had heard.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Even the wildlife is afraid of you when you're irritated."  
  
"Hm . . ."  
  
Malik straightened suddenly, turning to stare at the boy that had moved in behind them. As the teen straightened with a pot of fertilized soil in his hands, he caught sight of the Egyptian and started, green eyes widening in shock and-fear?  
  
"M-Master Malik!" he stuttered, nearly dropping his fragile burden.  
  
Ron and Hermione were too far away to hear, but Harry's brows shot up as he listened.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here, Laer?"  
  
"I-I've been coming here for the last five years-" he quailed under Malik's icy glare.  
  
"And you never told me?!"  
  
Laer gulped. "I-I-"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor Sprout had come over to see what was going on.  
  
"No, Professor," Laer answered quickly.  
  
The woman gave them both a puzzled look before nodding and turning away.  
  
"What house are you in? How could you have been her five years?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor," he replied, pulling himself together to answer without stuttering. "I'm a little behind in herbology so I'm taking this class with the fifth-years."  
  
"Are there any others here that I don't know about?"  
  
"One in Hufflepuff-she's a sixth-year, a fourth-year in Ravenclaw, and two seventh-years in Slytherin."  
  
Malik nodded and turned away. Dismissed, Laer went back to his group with his pot and an expression of profound relief.  
  
What was that about? Harry wondered. What did he mean by 'master'?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think we'll be working with?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Seeing as the teacher's Hagrid, you'd better be prepared."  
  
Yugi gave the redhead a curious look. "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Ignore him. Hagrid has a strange fondness for deadly monsters with fangs and claws, but he'd never bring anything in that will be a danger to the students."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose those disgusting blast-ended-screwts weren't dangerous enough for you?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Shh," Hermione hissed. "Here comes trouble."  
  
"What have we here? More muggle-borns?" The annoyingly familiar voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde-haired Slytherin cast an amused eye over Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be with the first-years back at the castle?" he drawled, sneering down at the shortest boy.  
  
Yugi ignored him; he was used to nasty comments on his height from school bullies. Yami on the other hand was indignant.  
  
// That was uncalled for! What have we ever done to him? //  
  
/ Just ignore him, Yami. Let him say what he likes. /  
  
The ancient pharaoh glared from his soul room but said nothing more.  
  
[[Having trouble swallowing your pride?]] Bakura snickered. [[We all know how hard it is for the King of Games to avoid a challenge.]]  
  
[[Shut up, Tomb Robber.]]  
  
[[Oh, no need to be snappy. I'm sure you'll get another chance at him sometime.]]  
  
[[Don't judge people too quickly,]] Ishtar cut in unexpectedly.  
  
[[What do you mean by that, assassin?]]  
  
The other yami gave a mental shrug and grinned. [[Just a thought. Things aren't always the way they seem.]]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks for reading, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I thank all my reviewers and anyone who read/is reading my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Note: All Malik's Ghouls are my original characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sunlight poured through the thin canopy, flooding the woodland floor with pools of brilliance and warmth. Celtic groaned, opening dazed amber eyes. It took the elven warrior several minutes to orient himself enough to take in his surroundings. One thing was for sure. Wherever he was, this was no longer within the Shadow Realm where he belonged when he master was not in need of him.  
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
The Duel Monster spun around to face the speaker, his hand automatically going to his sword hilt The voice belonged to a tall man with black hair and an amused expression.  
  
"No need for that, I'm not trying to hurt you. You must have had quite a fall. You were out for about two days. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come 'round."  
  
Noting the confused look on the elf's face the man grinned crookedly. "Name's Sirius. Glad to meet you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik excelled in wand work. Mastering charms took more time and patience than Malik had expected, but once they had, it was incredibly strong. Out of the three, Yugi had the most control and was quick at throwing spells. Malik flung himself into the more destructive magic with worrying eagerness, and in no time-without the knowledge of the school teachers-had become quite adept at the dark arts. Ryou was not at all sure he approved and Yugi was more than a little concerned, but it was always safer to have the Egyptian busy than bored. The albino caught an interest in herbology, history, and magical entities.  
  
With all the lessons and studying, the yamis were left with nothing to do. Malik could feel Ishtar's restlessness atop his own. He sat alone in the dungeon-like common room, tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair. Violet eyes strayed to the stairway leading to the seventh-years' dormitory and narrowed in thought.  
  
/ Ishtar, do you remember which of our Ghouls were seventeen? /  
  
// Never paid much attention to their ages, just their skills. //  
  
/ Let us go find out. /  
  
No one tried to stop him as he stood and headed for a dormitory not his own, though many gave him strange looks that he ignored. Sneaking up the steps Malik smirked at the sound of familiar voices.  
  
"-Asked if we would consider an alliance."  
  
"What a disgraceful offer, knowing our position. Erys should know that."  
  
"Aye, he does. And that is exactly why he informed us so soon. He wants us all to meet in the Forbidden Forest this night."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest? My dear brother! There is a reason why the forest is forbidden."  
  
"Come now, don't tell me you're scared."  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
Malik paused at the door which stood ajar, allowing a dim light to spill onto the steps. The two figures sprawled across the nearest beds looked up, startled as the door was pushed open. A split second later they were scrambling to their feet.  
  
"Lord Malik! We were not-expecting you . . ."  
  
Malik analyzed the taller boys' fearful expressions with an arched brow. Kahan and Yahar had not changed much in the few months since they'd last met. Both brothers stood a full three inches taller than Malik himself, with raven dark hair and sapphire eyes.  
  
"By your conversation, I presume that there is more than a little information I should know?" The Egyptian narrowed his eyes, pausing for effect before continuing.  
  
The two seemed paralyzed with nervous fright. Courage had never been their weak point, except when Malik was concerned.  
  
"As, why you did not make your presence known? I find it hard to believe that you would not have known I was here."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
They shifted uncomfortably, and Malik was not surprised when Yahar was the one to answer. The younger had always been easier around the leader of the Ghouls. "We were not sure if you'd wish to see us after-after the way we parted last."  
  
Kahan nodded in agreement. Malik could fully understand their worries. Around seven months ago he had dispersed the Ghouls, lectured them on staying in line, taken away their duel decks, and threatened them that, if he ever heard of them doing anything without informing him first, he would personally execute them with such severe manner that there could have been no doubt in their minds. Anyhow, those who understood him knew that he never gave idle threats.  
  
"What about this-offer?"  
  
Yahar hesitated. "Can we-explain tonight? Erys knows more on this matter than we do."  
  
They waited hopefully for Malik's reply.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore glanced up from the pile of letters on his desk as the door opened. "Ah, Severus. What is it you wished to see me about?"  
  
The potions master glided across the room to stand before the headmaster, a frown of displeasure on his pale face. "Headmaster, I fail to see the wisdom in allowing one of my Slytherins to take class with students of another house."  
  
Blue eyes twinkled. "They appear to be doing well. I just thought it easier for the teachers to have all the new students together. And it would be easier for them to adjust in the company of friends."  
  
A faint sneer touched the professor's face, curling his thin lips unpleasantly. "But headmaster, it has been two weeks. Surely, if other students can 'adjust', this one can."  
  
Albus sighed. "I will not argue with you over this. You have the right to choose what you do with your students. So if you insist, I will make no move to stop you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laer crept down to the common room, his insides churning with nerves. If he were to be caught-he didn't even want to think about the consequences. With his hand on the back of the portrait he froze, listening. Relieved that no one had noticed, he slipped out into the hallway.  
  
At the archway into the entrance hall, Laer stopped to wait for Erys. They had resolved to go down to the forest in groups of no less than two. It was several minutes before the other turned up, slightly breathless and ruffled. Straightening his robes and shaking black bangs from gray eyes, Erys motioned for them to move on.  
  
The night was dark, the thin sliver of a crescent moon momentarily blocked by drifts of pale clouds. All the Ghouls had been, and on occasion still were, thieves and were no strangers to the dark. Looming on the edge of the school grounds was the thick, ghostly trees of the Forbidden Forest. As they approached, they noticed that the light in the Gamekeeper's house was still alight. Giving the wooden hut a wide berth, they entered the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hagrid bustled around the one-room hut, making tea and setting out cakes. "So, how've ye all been?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table while Crookshanks playing on the floor at their feet.  
  
"Fine, Hagrid. Actually, we wanted to ask you something."  
  
Hermione pulled a photo from her pocket and slid it across the table so their friend could see. The image in the picture was of a dragon, blue in color with purple eyes and a mouth full of jagged teeth.  
  
"Have you ever seen a dragon like this? Bill sent us this picture. He says it's highly unusual. And look at this." She traced the outline of the creature. "It's surrounded with dark light."  
  
The gamekeeper shook his head, puzzled. "Nope, never 'eard o' such a creature."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with all those appearances in the newspaper," Ron suggested.  
  
"Very possible, though I think it looks very familiar." Harry frowned in puzzlement.  
  
A cat's agitated hissing interrupted them. Crookshanks was pawing at the window, glaring into the night.  
  
"What is it, Crookshanks?"  
  
Hermione got up and went to the window. Squinting, her brows creased in a slight frown. "I think I see someone out there, or it could just be a trick of the light."  
  
The others came to join her.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"Wait. There, Ron, look."  
  
Sure enough, just beneath the cover of the trees, they caught a glimpse of black robes before whatever it was vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gathering in the clearing was not large, just the six of them sitting and standing in a rough circle. Nothing had changed in his absence, Malik reflected, except that-for some reason, they were all twice as scared of him. Something must have gone wrong that they hadn't told him yet.  
  
Erys took up the explanations as he had in so many other ventures during the prime of the Rare Hunters, more commonly called the Ghouls.  
  
"Not so long ago, I got a letter from someone called Wormtail, proposing an alliance between ourselves and his Lord." He frowned. "He made no mention of a name but I know who it is. This Wormtail's master is a very powerful dark wizard, infamous since his uprising. People are scared of saying his name, so he is merely known as You-Know-Who."  
  
Malik snorted. "And the catch?"  
  
"You aren't going to like it-but you'll get it out of me one way or another," he amended quickly at his glare. "They have Heron."  
  
Malik arched a brow inquiringly. Heron was one of his older Ghouls, a gray-haired boy in his early twenties and expert at seamanship, a useful skill for their exploits. "What do you mean 'have'?"  
  
"They captured him. And if we don't comply . . ." Erys let the threat hang.  
  
Malik folded his arms and leaned back against a tree, gazing thoughtfully into space. "We shall see . . . For now, just go about your business. Pretend you don't know me. I will call you should the need arise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yami, may I come in?"  
  
"Anytime, aibou."  
  
Yugi slipped through the door which stood ajar, leading into the gloom of his other's soul room. The place felt ancient like a pharaoh's tomb out of the past, built like a maze with numerous doors and staircases that always seemed to be changing location.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yugi?" His Yami appeared before him looking concerned.  
  
The little hikari sighed. "Not really. I just can't sleep. I keep getting these dreams . . ."  
  
Yami gestured with one hand. "Would you like to sit?"  
  
Yugi nodded gratefully and dropped onto the couch that had materialized, and Yami sat down beside him.  
  
"What sort of dreams?"  
  
Yugi contemplated the hieroglyphs on a beam near the ceiling that hadn't been there before. "Well, they're all sort of misty and distant so it's hard to remember." He frowned, trying hard. "I think we-Ryou, Malik, and I-were all standing in a room. The walls were made of crystal, or something like it-might have been mirrors. We were facing a man with dark green hair and he said that we had to win-in a game of sorts-or someone was going to die."  
  
Yugi shuddered and Yami put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, aibou. It was just a dream. And we aren't known as the King of Games for nothing."  
  
Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks . . ."  
  
"Anytime," Yami whispered, picking him up and heading for his hikari's soul room across the empty hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou opened his eyes groggily and for a moment was unsure of what had woken him. Then he heard it, an eerie, spine-tingling howl far off in the distance.  
  
Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, throwing the world in a cast of gray that dulled all color and brilliance. The grounds were still and there was nothing down among the greenery. But just as he was about to turn away, assuming that his imagination had been playing tricks on him, Ryou caught sight of-something-man or beast, slowing making its way through the underbrush at the edge of the forest. It looked like a-but it couldn't be . . . could it?  
  
A silver-gray wolf, larger than any normal wolf or werewolf, was prowling through the tangled vegetation.  
  
"Silver Fang," Ryou breathed. "But how?"  
  
He shook his head, blinking, and the apparition, if indeed that was what it had been, had vanished. Maybe he had dreamed it after all. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered as they took off the invisibility cloak. "I've just got this very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something terrible is going to happen."  
  
Ron shook his head pityingly. "Harry, you're always getting these weird feelings. And what have we learned from them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That there is absolutely nothing we can do about it."  
  
Harry shrugged and changed the subject as they climbed into bed. "What do you think of the new students?"  
  
"They're a bit strange, but they seem all right. I'm not sure about the third one though, what was his name?"  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Yeah, him. There has to be some reason the hat put him in Slytherin."  
  
Harry thought about mentioning what he had overheard in herbology but fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Ideas are welcome.  
  
Thanks again for reading and please review! 


End file.
